Deception and Subterfuge
by Queen of Fairyland
Summary: An old aquaintance of Jack's joins the team to investigate a Goa'uld spy that's taken up residence on earth. Can SG1 get to the bottom of it? Discovering things about Jack's past along the way. COMPLETE Please R
1. Chapter 1

Jack O'Neill leaned back in his chair and stretched. These early morning briefings were going to have to be scrapped, he was becoming as reliant on caffeine as Daniel. Well maybe that was a little bit of an exaggeration.

As said archaeologist promptly arrived, laden with an armful of papers and customary cup of coffee, Jack sat up and gave him a nod in greeting.

"What's all that?" he questioned, nodding in the direction of the papers Daniel had now placed on the table on the opposite side of Jack.

"SG4's mission reports." He replied sitting down.

"Oh. We were s'posed to read those?" Jack asked innocently. Daniel rolled his eyes.

"Yes Jack."

"Whoops."

"Mmmhmm."

"Must've left 'em on my office desk."

"You have an office!" Daniel asked in shock.

"Yeah, why?"

"I just, never knew."

"Oh. Right." Jack said quietly.

"Hey Teal'c." Jack greeted the Jaffa as he entered a few minutes later

"O'Neill. Daniel Jackson." He acknowledged taking the seat next to Jack. Carter followed shortly, and General Hammond shortly after that.

"I take it you've all read SG4's mission reports?" he asked the room in general, there was a murmur of consensus. No-one caught the look Daniel gave Jack and the one of pure innocence he received in return. "Then this briefing is just a formality." The General continued. "You will be embarking at 15.00 hours and continuing SG4's work on establishing diplomatic relations on P34-782 with the Seylans."

"Sir, out of interest, can I ask why SG4 can't continue SG4's work on establishing diplomatic relations on P34-782 with the . . . Sailor's?" Jack asked.

"SG4 are a fine team, but the _Seylans _could be a very vital ally to make." The General said.

"SG4 have found what could be deposits of naquadria on P34-782." Carter added.

"So," General Hammond continued "I'd rather have my flagship team out there on this one."

"I appreciate your confidence in us sir, I really do, but we're not exactly trained diplomats are we? Wouldn't it make more sense to send along someone who is?"

"Colonel O'Neill, you're absolutely correct."

"I-" Jack paused. "I am?"

"He is?" Daniel seconded.

"Yes, which is exactly why I'm sending someone trained in diplomacy along with you."

"Really?" Jack asked. "Who?"

It wasn't the General who answered, but a voice from the doorway. "Captain Anne Corrigan reporting sir." A fairly tall, slim woman, early thirties, with black hair that when the electric light hit it revealed deep green highlights that matched her eyes; walked towards General Hammond and saluted.

"At ease Captain, please join us." He said indicating the seat next to Daniel.

Jack surveyed her with polite interest. "Captain? Aw Tal, your hearing didn't go that well then?" he asked gaining curious and confused looks from the rest of the room.

"The word is court-martial, not hearing," she said sitting down "and I would have thought the outcome would have been obvious." She paused and giving him a level gaze added "Sir."

"Yeah, surprising though." He said sarcastically.

"Not really, I admitted to being guilty to all the charges." She countered.

"I know that, " Jack began but Daniel interrupted.

"I take it you two know each other?" he asked.

"Not really." They replied simultaneously.

"Riiiight." Daniel muttered. Jack shot a glance at Captain Corrigan as the General continued the briefing and noticed she was smiling slightly. Her eyes caught his for a second but she quickly looked away. Jack frowned as he focused his attention back on the briefing.

* * *

**Hi, this is my first SG1 fic so I'd appreciate any feed back, what you think of my new character so far? what you think in general?**

**thanks x x x**


	2. Chapter 2

The briefing finished about half an hour later. Jack noticed Captain Corrigan glance in his direction, out of the corner of his eye he saw that the rest of SG1 were already making there way down the stairs so he walked round the table towards her.

"You know it really is a small world." He started conversationally. "With you being assigned to the SGC, and SG1 no less. Small, small world." She smiled gently.

"This may come as a shock to you Jack, but my being here is no coincidence."

"What?!" he said in mock shock "What on earth do you mean?" She glanced around warily.

"This isn't exactly the right place to divulge the exact details." Jack nodded

"C'mon we can use my office." He said walking out of the briefing room door.

"_You_ have an office." She said in disbelief.

"Why is that so hard for people to believe?" Jack said in a hurt voice as she laughed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam had just finished making sure all her 'doohickeys' were going to be well looked after while SG1 were on their next mission and was making her way to find Daniel and see what he was up to, there was still two hours before SG1 had to gear up and depart and she was at a loss for what to do as she usually had some work to do.

As she reached the lift she saw the doors closing. "Hey!" She called. "Hold the lift!" Smiling as the doors opened to reveal Teal'c she said. "Hiya Teal'c, thanks."

"You are welcome Major Carter."

"So Teal'c," she said as the lift shuddered into movement upwards "where are you going?"

"I am endeavouring to locate O'Neill, I am on my way to enquire whether Daniel Jackson has seen him." Teal'c replied.

"You can't find him?" Teal'c nodded slightly. "Last I saw him was at the briefing."

"As did I." Teal'c said as the lift stopped at level eighteen.

"Let's go ask Daniel then." Sam said as they exited the lift.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Daniel looked up from his desk as he heard someone enter his office. He raised his eyebrow when he saw Sam and Teal'c, he'd been expecting a bored Jack.

"Guys?" he asked.

"Hey Daniel." Sam smiled. "We wondering if . . ."

"You knew the location of Colonel O'Neill?" Teal'c finished as Sam nodded.

"No I haven't seen him since the briefing." He paused. "Why?" he asked curiously.

"We can't find him." Sam said simply.

"Oh. Well, maybe he's in his office." Daniel replied.

"His office?" The Colonel has an office?" Sam asked incredulously.

"That's what _I_ said." Daniel replied with a smirk.

"Where is it?" she asked.

"No idea." Sam walked towards Daniel's computer.

"Well then lets find out." She said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"No way."

"Yes way." Corrigan replied.

"And how long exactly have you been working with them?"

"Don't you judge me Jonathan O'Neill, you worked with them for a year and a half, while you were married and had a son, and I'm only doing paperwork and research, it's not like I'm actually-"

"Okay!" Jack cut her off. "Okay fine."

"Good." There was a quiet pause.

"Kinsey?!" Jack burst out. "Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Damn."

"I know, they basically sent me over to make sure you had a perfect alibi, and what's more solid than not being on the planet at the time?"

"Yeah, not that I could stand up and say that in court. Did they find out who exactly hired them?"

"No, they have a name but it it's fake, we looked it up. But from the way they've gone about it it isn't anyone military, so either it's political or from a civilian organisation."

"Hmm, I s'pose you figured it might be a set up?"

"What? To catch them in the act? The best of the best who've been at it for almost twenty years? Who the cops the military, the government everyone has been after for all that time? Yeah it crossed our minds Jack."

"Right, and yet you're still going through with it?"

"_They_ are still going through with it Jack, trap or no trap they get to take a shot at Kinsey. And they're just like you Jack, too good to get caught." she smiled.

"Right." he rolled his eyes. "And so we get the pleasure of your company on a mission to planet boring. Wonderful." She grinned.

"Well I have to make sure you stay off-world while their doing their thing Jack."

"Oh so you're baby-sitting me? Even better." He grouched, making her smile more. "Get off my desk, I could be doing some paperwork." She shifted slightly from her cross-legged position on his desk but didn't get off.

"Sure Jack, you, paperwork, whatever." He glared at her, but his eyes were twinkling with amusement. "C'mon Jack I'm not that bad am I?" she pouted as she uncrossed her legs and slid forward so she was sitting on the edge of the desk and her legs were touching his. Raising her eyebrow she leaned forward.

"Well I suppose it'll makes things more interesting." He smiled.

The noise of someone clearing their throat came from the doorway and both their heads snapped round to see Daniel standing just inside the doorway. Daniel turned his head slightly at Teal'c voice.

"Daniel Jackson have you located . . .?" Teal'c stopped as he drew to a halt next to Daniel in the doorway, he was shortly followed by Sam. Daniel turned back to looking at Jack and raised an inquisitive eyebrow.

Jack cleared his throat and stood up, Captain Corrigan also stood. "Well sir," she said "I'll be going then." Jack's eyes followed her as she headed for the door and the others made room for her as she left.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Okay so here's part two. What do people think so far? (oh and thanks for the review I got for the first chapter much appreciated.)**

**I love reviews, I mean they're like better than chocolate, NO I take that back, but they're damn close. So review! And make my sad little day happy instead. **


	3. Chapter 3

"Sooooo, you found my office then." Jack said "Knew I shouldn't have told you I had one." He mumbled.

"Yeah we found you." Daniel said walking into the room and stopping just behind the chair on the opposite side of the desk to Jack. "Jaack . . . what was that all about?"

"What?" Jack asked innocently. Daniel gestured wildly round the empty room as Teal'c and Carter walked slowly inside. "Words Daniel, I'll need words."

"I believe he is referring to the nature of your conversation with Captain Corrigan." Teal'c said.

"Well that," Jack said sitting down "depends on how long Daniel was standing there." The rest of the team exchanged glances then looked back at Jack.

"Okay new question, how do you know Captain Corrigan?" Daniel asked hopefully. Jack sighed, hopefully if he gave them something they'd give up.

"Actually, I went to school with her brother."

"You went to school?" Jack glared at Daniel.

"Yes Daniel I went to school, we signed up together too, for the airforce."

"Right, so you grew up together."

"Ah sorta, I am a couple of years older than her."

"A couple?" Jack shot Daniel another glare.

"You guys happy now?" Jack asked.

"Well I guess-"

"Good. Now if you'll excuse me I got a phone call to make." He stared at them until they got the message and left. After they'd gone he put his head in his hands and groaned. This was going to be a very interesting mission indeed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Daniel walked into the commissary in search of caffeine. Teal'c had gone back to his quarters to, well whatever he did, and Sam had found some test she could run on the computer in the next hour or so to keep her busy, and Daniel, well Daniel was still mulling over that conversation with Jack. He had infact heard more than he let on, and was now trying not to come to any presumptuous conclusions.

Coffee cup in hand he scanned the room for a table to sit at and spotted Captain Corrigan at the table in the far right corner staring into the depths of her coffee cup. Curiously, he made his way over to her table and sat down. She didn't seem to notice him so he cleared his throat. She looked up and smiled slightly.

"Doctor Jackson." She acknowledged.

"Call me Daniel." He smiled.

"Anne."

"Anne." There were a few moments of silence.

"Go on, ask me." She said, still staring into her cup.

"Ask what?"

"Go on." she said looking up and into his eyes. He smiled.

"How do you know Jack? What were you talking about in there?" Daniel caved.

"I knew Jack when I was a kid, he and my brother were inseparable, he practically lived with us. And as for what we were talking about, if I told you, I'd have to kill you."

"Ah. One of _those_ conversations." She smiled.

"Yeah Daniel one of _those_ conversations." He laughed.

"Fair enough. Jack has a lot of those kind of conversations with people."

"I'll bet. He's pretty good at being cryptic our Jack, you wouldn't know it from the dumbass routine, but there is a brain in there somewhere." Daniel smiled.

"Sooooo." He smiled deviously. "Got any embarrassing childhood stories of Jack?" She laughed.

"I like you already Daniel." She grinned.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hiya, thanks for the reviews i got, much appreciated **

**rdalips-addicted** - i wasn't planning on making it a S/J fic, mainly because i dont think i could write it well, and to be honest i dont think anyone can coz its not believable, soz, but their might be some lingering glances or something, i dunno, i'll see how it goes.

**Anyways ppl, heres another chapter, review and make me happy, and they'll be more soon, tell me what you think plz!**


	4. Chapter 4

Jack looked at his watch as he strode quickly down the corridor. They'd be gearing up to go in just over ten minutes, and the General chose now to call him to his office. Jack sighed. It wasn't the fact that he might be late, it's not like they could go without him, but if the General was risking him being late it was probably a 'serious' conversation, and he wasn't very good at those, mainly because it means having to pay attention to what's being said for more than two seconds.

The door was open so Jack put his head round the door and knocked on the frame. "General?" He put on his happy go lucky Jack face. "You wanted to see me?"

"Yes Jack, come on in." the General said closing the lap-top on his desk on which he had been typing. Jack walked further into the room, closing the door behind him and gave the General an inquisitive look.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay with Captain Corrigan's temporary assignment to SG1."

"Of course sir. Why wouldn't I be?" Jack asked, using his confused Colonel face.

"Well I know you've worked together before, and there has been some problems . . ." he trailed off.

"With all due respect sir, we didn't have the problems our superiors did." Hammond smiled.

"Colonel . . ."

"They'll be no problems sir." Jack interrupted. "And if any arise then it won't be as big a problem as I doubt she'll be sticking around that long." He added.

"I . . . What makes you think that?"

"It's in her nature sir. Don't worry they'll be no problems sir." Jack said with an air of finality.

"I should hope not Colonel." Jack nodded. "Dismissed."

"Yes sir. Thank you for your concern sir." Jack said with a smile and headed out quickly to the locker room to gear up. The General shook his head as his 2IC exited his office and headed towards the control room to get ready to send SG1 off.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack was clipping his P-90 onto his vest as he walked into the gate room. He looked up slightly and nodded in acknowledgement to his team and Captain Corrigan who was standing closest to him on the edge of the group next to Daniel. Once he'd finished, and pulled his cap out and put it on he gave Corrigan a small smile as she watched the gate open. On the outside she looked cool, calm and collected. Completely unaffected, but he could see the awe and excitement sparkle in her eyes as she looked at the shimmering event horizon.

"SG1 you have a go." Came Hammonds voice from the control room.

"All right kids, you heard the General, lets move out." He said and watched as Teal'c and Carter made their way confidently up the ramp. Daniel flashed Corrigan a brief smile before following them. Jack motioned for her to go first and followed her. She paused as they reached the gate.

"So you do this every day right?" She whispered.

"Scared?" he teased. She smirked.

"Hell yeah, terrified." She said sarcastically. "Jack, hold me!" Jack laughed.

"Not in public Tal." He said. She grinned and confidently stepped through. Jack shook his head smiling and followed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Here's chapter four, hope you like. If you do, why not review? If you don't, why not review? Hint hint.**

**Blackfire: they'll be some remarks from Daniel about Jack stories soon, I actually hadn't thought about that so thanks for mentioning.**


	5. Chapter 5

Taking a few seconds to take in his surroundings, Jack pulled out his sunglasses and put them on. Trees. Every planet they went to it was trees. They were in a forest, well the edge of one anyway he could see the end of the tree-line just to his right on the horizon. Behind; trees. Left: trees. In front? You guessed it; trees.

"We travel thousands of light-years for trees?" Jack chuckled as Corrigan voiced his opinions.

"There's nothing like a good ol' forest to brighten your day Tal." He said mock-cheerfully waving an arm around at the trees.

"Ah, another priceless Jack O'Neill pearl of wisdom." She retorted. Jack just grinned.

"Carter!" he called to her, she turned round from her position by the DHD. "How many hours of light left?"

"Well, from the preliminary MALP information we estimated approximately six hours sir." she answered.

"18 mile hike right? So we should be about halfway by then, we'll set up camp when it gets dark." He thought out loud. "Right then. That'away." He pointed towards the edge of the forest and started walking.

* * *

"We're off to see the wizard . . ." Jack sung quietly as they walked through fields upon fields, surrounded by trees, and some more trees and more trees, and then some trees . . . 

"Any particular reason you like The Wizard of Oz so much Jack? I mean you're always quoting it or singing the songs . . ." Daniel asked from his place in the middle of the group in front of Jack and Corrigan.

"Not particularly Daniel, no."

"You sure?" Jack nodded. "You sure it's not because you were in your school production of it? Playing the scarecrow?" Jack stopped walking and looked at Corrigan suspiciously. "Because they wouldn't let you play Dorothy?" Daniel added.

Carter and Teal'c abruptly came to a stop. Teal'c turned round and was typically found to be raising an inquisitive eyebrow. Carter looked as though she was trying very hard not to laugh in her CO's face.

"O'Neill, is Dorothy not a female name?" Teal'c asked. This was too much for Carter who started laughing.

Jack turned back from them to Daniel who was wearing a look of pure innocence. Glancing to his left he noticed Corrigan was purposely looking anywhere but him. Shaking his head he held up a hand in her direction and smiled serenely. He then re-directed his eyes.

"Carter compose yourself." He ordered.

"Yes sir." She said, still grinning.

"Resume point."

"Yes sir." she acknowledged and resumed walking, Teal'c fell in at her side and Daniel began to trudge along unceremoniously behind them, smiling smugly.

Before she could get to far away Jack stepped behind Corrigan and whispered in her ear and smiled as he felt her shiver. "Next time you feel like sharing Tal . . . don't." She smirked.

"Hey, he's your friend, he has a right to know embarrassing stories about you and it is my duty to pass on those stories if I have to opportunity." She walked away quickly before he could respond and walked next to Daniel. Scowling Jack followed.

* * *

**Thanks for reviews ppl. As always I appreciate more, constructive criticism and any other feedback is always appreciated. Hope you like ch5, review and tell me what you think. Thanks x**


	6. Chapter 6

SG1 were sitting around the campfire, literally. Jack smiled at the thought of his team singing kum-by-ya while he strummed a guitar. Looking up he noticed Corrigan watching him, he raised his eyebrows at her. _What?_ She shook her head. _Nothing._

"We'll need to make a water run to that stream down there soon." Carter nodded. Daniel looked up from his 'food' momentarily but then focused his attention back on it. Teal'c remained still.

"I'll go." Corrigan said getting up.

"I'll come with you." He said and moved to get up.

"S'ok, I think I can handle it on my own." She smiled.

"Fair enough Tal, scream if you get attacked or something." He said lazily as he picked up his tin that contained his meal and began picking through it suspiciously. Shaking her head she made her way towards the stream they'd spotted earlier two minutes walk from the camp.

Deciding it wasn't worth risking it Jack discarded the tin and looked up to find Daniel staring at him intently. "What?"

"Nothing." He said, but carried on staring.

"Daniel." Jack growled. "Quit it."

"Sorry Jack." He paused. "Just trying to imagine your hair bright red." Jack scowled while Daniel smiled at him smugly.

"I'm gonna kill that girl. What else, exactly did she tell you?" Daniel laughed.

"Now that would be telling." Daniel said waggling his finger at him. "I do you have one question though." Daniel said, sounding honestly curious.

"Oh really Daniel, and what would that be?" Jack said overly politely.

"Why do you call her Tal?"

"Now that Doctor Jackson, would be telling." He said grinning evilly. Daniel rolled his eyes. "It's her middle name, she hated Anne when she was a kid so me and Graham used to call her Tal, Tally, Talia, all short for Talcott."

"Talcott?" Carter asked curiously.

"Don't ask, it was some famous sociologists name or something, her mum had just finished her Sociology degree when Annie was born."

"Okay . . ."

"You didn't answer my question Daniel, what else did she tell you?" Jack tried again.

"Not much actually, we were only talking for about ten minutes. Just about some sacred tree-house that you all built one summer." Daniel said vaguely. Jack grinned and shook his head.

"Yes, my first house that, great craftsmanship if I do say so myself." Carter smiled and Daniel shook his head. "Okay guys get some sleep. I'll take first watch, then Corrigan, Teal'c, Carter then Daniel, kay?"

"Yes sir."

"Sure."

"Very well O'Neill."

"Night kids." Jack said as he leaned against the log just behind him and shifted a bit to get more comfortable. He glanced up as Corrigan re-entered the clearing.

"Damn did I miss the bed time story?" She asked and he smiled.

"You got second watch. There's five of us so that's in about . . . two hours."

"Two hours? There's no way I'll sleep, I'm so full of excitement!" she said and gave a little jump for theatrical effect as she moved over to Jack's side of the fire.

"As am I Tal, as am I." He replied as she sat down next to him.

Five minutes later she was asleep on his shoulder.

* * *

**Hiya, here's chapter 6 people, read and review if you like it, or if you don't like it, all feedback is appreciated. Big plot developments in the next chapter or two, so stay tuned, oh yeah and REVIEW pretty please.**

**Thanks x x x**


	7. Chapter 7

Jack sat and stared into the depths of his coffee, if you could call it that. It was still Daniel's watch but Jack could never sleep on missions anyway, he just felt better if he knew where everyone was and what they were doing and that they were all safe.

He looked up as Corrigan emerged from her tent she smiled at him and he gave her a nod in return. She walked round to the coffee pot past Daniel.

"Morning Daniel."

"Morning."

"Who made the coffee?" She asked looking at it in disgust. Jack laughed.

"You've got to used to decent coffee Tal, this is what good old US Air Force coffee looks like."

"Right." She mumbled, moving away from the pot. "I'm gonna go walk down to the river." She said.

"Hang on." Jack said tipping the rest of his coffee onto the remains of last nights fire. Slinging his

90 over his shoulder he followed her. "Back in ten." He yelled over his shoulder to Daniel.

Jack followed slightly behind Tal to the small river that ran through the forest. When she arrived she sat down cross-legged on the bank. He plonked down heavily next to her and looked at her sideways.

"Wotcha doin?" he asked. She smiled looking down at her lap.

"Thinking."

"About?" She gave him a poignant look.

"Ah." He said. He looked at for a moment then began to close the gap between them, she too leaned in towards him. But they both froze as they were engulfed in a bright light and surrounded by rings.

Jack's hands instinctively reached for his gun while the rest of him took a few more seconds to react. He blinked a few times and then relaxed as he recognised the man standing being Tal. His eyes flicked back to Tal, who had pulled out her zat aiming it at the Tok'ra behind her, and he sighed and shrugged. Jack got up and offered her his hand and pulled her up off of the floor of the ring room of the Goa'uld cargo ship they were now on.

"Jake. How you been?" Jack paused long enough for Jacob Carter to take a breath but then continued. "Good good. I've been good, you know same old knee problems, back gives me a bit of trouble now and again." Tal elbowed him in the ribs. "Ow! What? Oh right. Jake, Annie. Annie ,Jake." Corrigan rolled her eyes.

"Jacob Carter I assume." He nodded. "Captain Anne Corrigan, pleased to meet you." She said.

"So, Jacob, what brings you here?" Jack asked, at that moment Lieutenant Grogan and Captain Stone of SG4 walked into view. "Ah." Stone had her arm in a sling and Grogan looked a little battered.

"This presents a problem." Corrigan rolled her eyes.

"Well duh."

* * *

**Sorry this one is a bit short, next one is longer, and explains everything, so stay tuned, and review. x**


	8. Chapter 8

"Sooo" Jack began waving his P-90 around. "Care to explain?"

"Well," Jacob began giving Corrigan a side glance "As you may have guessed their mission didn't go quite to plan."

"Nooo?!" Jack said in mock shock.

"Yes." Jacob said, humouring him.

"It was a set up." Grogan said, walking into the ring room, as Jack sat down on a nearby storage container. Lieutenant Stone followed him.

"A what?! How could it be a set up?" Corrigan asked.

"I was working as a spy in Ba'al's ranks, I only heard about this last minute or I would have told you before hand or come sooner."

"Ba'al? That slimy snake head is here?!"

"No Jack, not yet anyway." Jacob said. "Maybe we should get the others up here, so I don't have to explain twice?"

"Right, go ahead." Jack said as Jacob left the room. Corrigan took a seat next to him on the container.

"Not such a boring mission then." She said. He smiled.

"Boring? How could it have been boring? You're here!" he said sarcastically.

"Well yeah, but there's only so much I can do without beer and a deck of cards." She said making him laugh. They looked up, both still smiling as the rings sprung from the floor transporting the rest of SG1 onto the cargo ship.

Carter and Teal'c immediately reached for their weapons, while Daniel just looked a little shocked.

"Jack?" he said incredulously .

"Stand down kids." Jack said lightly as Jacob re-entered the room.

"Dad!" Carter exclaimed happily and went over to hug him.

"Hiya Sammie." He said into her shoulder. As she pulled away she looked around.

"Lieutenant Grogan? Lieutenant Stone?" She looked around at her CO. "Sir?"

"Pull up a crate Carter, Dad was just about to tell us a story."

"General Carter?" Teal'c inquired.

"He's right Teal'c, let me explain." Jacob said as Daniel went and sat next to Corrigan, Teal'c took up position standing just behind Jack, Carter took the storage crate next to him and Grogan and Stone sat down next to her. Jacob took up a position leaning against the wall in front of them.

"Basically this mission was a set up, by Ba'al." He held up a hand as Carter attempted to interrupt. "Let me explain. It appears you have a spy in your midst, a very dangerous spy who is feeding information to none other than the Goa'uld themselves."

"Erm, what!?" Daniel asked.

"I don't know anything else about the spy on Earth, other than the fact that there is one. They seem to have access to mission schedules, reports any files that go through the SGC. When they found out this planet was next on the mission list they decided it would be an excellent chance for a set up. The inhabitants pretend to buy SG4's 'Ba'al's a false God' line and agree to negotiations. When they get the news SG1 is on the way, they proceed to beat the hell out of SG4 as they're no longer needed. Ba'al's little helpers plan to capture you and hand you over so Ba'al can torture you for information. When you don't turn up, he'll probably come here himself to see what went wrong and hand out punishments."

"And how do you know all this?" Carter asked.

"I was working undercover in Ba'al's service. SG4 made a break for it a few hours ago when they were being moved. Two of them were killed, I saw what was going on and gave them a hand. Luckily I had come in a ship and so could make a quick getaway."

"Right." Jack said.

"What do we do now?" Daniel asked.

"Well we find out who the spy is." Jack said matter-of-factly.

"And how do we do that?" Daniel asked. Jack shrugged.

"We can't go back home," Corrigan thought out loud "because we have no idea who the spy is, but if we don't go back we have no way of finding out who it is."

"Not necessarily." Jack said. Corrigan looked at him frowning, he waved a hand around at the room and her eyes lit up with understanding.

"Jack, you're not thinking what I think your thinking." She said slowly.

"Maybe."

"Sir?" Carter inquired, stressing the word sir and glancing at Corrigan.

"Well, it's just, we don't need to go by gate do we? Jacob's got a lovely little ship here just lying around, doing nothing else. . ."

"Jack, are you suggesting we go back to earth by ship, without telling anyone, and find this spy ourselves?" Daniel said in disbelief.

"Basically, yeah."

"It could work." Jacob said.

"Dad, you've got to be kidding." Sam said also in disbelief. He shrugged at her.

"Any better ideas?" Jack asked. "The floors open."

"What about us?" Grogan asked. "Stone's injured." He said indicating his team-mate

"We could send them back through the gate, they could say they managed to escape but SG1 were captured by an unknown force." Corrigan suggested.

"Yeah but then Hammond might send out search teams." Jack countered.

"They could say the planet is completely swimming with Jaffa, mother ships, gliders you know the whole nine yards."

"What if he sends a probe?"

"By that time it probably will be Goa'uld central."

"But-"

"We can't take them with us Jack, they need to get back and seen to by Doctor Fraiser." Jacob said.

"Fine, we'll send you guys home." He said addressing the two young Lieutenants. "Jacob!" He said getting up and gesturing towards him. "To earth!"

"We're really gonna do this then?" Daniel asked doubtfully.

"I believe we are, Daniel Jackson." Teal'c answered.

* * *

**Hiya! Thanks for reviews people! I was soo happy when i looked at my email, reviews are soooo good, anyways**

**sheila-** i know i totally wonder why jack never seems to 'get the girl' i spose its coz they're always busy with the SGC, but still, you'd think he'd pull occasionally, on earth or off world, i mean it series 3 last time we saw him with anyone (not including Carter)

**ChristinaS-** yeah well as i said b4 i'm not planning on a Jack/Sam thing, but i dunno i can see how Carter could resent Tal or the other way around, that could be interesting, stay tuned for that . . .

**Blackfire-** Hope this chapter explains somethings, about why Jacob is there anyway.

**Okay so i hope you like this chapter, its a bit longer than the last few so, enjoy . . .. . and review, please!**


	9. Chapter 9

The Klaxons blared in the gate-room and control room as the Stargate activated.

"Close the iris." Hammond ordered.

"Yes sir." Davies replied. There was a few seconds pause. "We're getting a signal sir, it's SG4 sir."

"Open the iris." Hammond said and made his way to the gate-room.

The gate de-activated as he entered to see just two members of SG4 walking down the ramp.

"Lieutenant Grogan, Captain Stone? What happened? Where are the rest of your team?" Hammond asked.

"They're dead sir." Grogan said dejectedly. "We were captured by Ba'al but managed to escape." Grogan replied, as medics rushed into the room and began seeing to Stone and fussing over Grogan.

"SG1?" Hammond asked. Grogan looked down at the floor.

"I don't know sir." He said heavily.

* * *

"So, where are we going to go?" Jack asked the room. Jacob was in the drivers seat and Teal'c was sitting in the other, Daniel leaning on the middle part, Jack was sitting on the floor behind Jacob and opposite Daniel leaning against the wall.

"Earth." Daniel said.

"I meant specifically Daniel."

"I was thinking about that." Corrigan said, walking in from the other room and sliding down to the floor next to where Daniel was standing.

"You were thinking? Wow, I mean that's-"

"Don't start on me just cause your bored." She cut him off. "No I was just thinking about someone who has a nice piece of land in the middle of nowhere, with a nice little cabin and a lake with no fish in it . . ."

"Hey there are fish in that lake!" Jack said angrily.

"You want to go to the Colonel's cabin?" Carter said as she walked into the room.

"I know, I gotta be the first person haven't I?" Corrigan said. "Ow!" she exclaimed as Jack kicked her.

"It is . . . secluded." Teal'c said.

"Jack's cabin it is." Daniel said.

"Ah ah ah. NOW you want to go to my cabin, well I don't think I want you guys there anymore." Jack said sounding perturbed. Corrigan rolled her eyes.

"Come on Jack, we can get pie." She said in a tone you'd use on a little child.

"Pie?"

"Yep."

"Well I guess it'd be okay."

"That's settled then. Minnesota here we come."

* * *

"Okay, you guys stay here for now." Jack said as he hid his gun under his jacket. "Me and Tal will get you on the radio if we need you."

"Jack, you sure you don't want us to go with you?" Daniel asked.

"What's with the new found enthusiasm with my cabin?" Jack asked as he hit the button that opened to doors. Tal went in front of him and looked up at the overcast sky.

"There's no place like home." She muttered stepping out.

"Stay put!" he ordered. "See you soon." He said as he stepped out after Tal and the doors closed behind them.

After he exited the ship Jack turned round, just to make sure it was invisible and followed Tal through the trees. They made their way along the path which led to the clearing where his lake and cabin were situated. Jack let out a contented sigh when he saw it, this place couldn't help but make him feel relaxed. Tal turned round and smiled at him as they walked up the steps towards the door.

"Don't get any ideas Jack, there's no time for fishing." She said taking a lock pick out of her pocket.

"Damn." He said leaning against the wall next to the door waiting for her to finish. Tal grinned as the door opened with a satisfying click. Jack followed her in and shut the door behind them.

* * *

"Sir?" Carter said into her radio. She gave the others a worried look. Teal'c spoke into his radio.

"Colonel O'Neill please respond." He said.

"Should we go and see what's going on?" Daniel asked. Jacob cleared his throat uncomfortably.

"Try again, they might have put their radio's down." He said diplomatically. They others gave in curious looks, but Carter continued to try to contact them via the radio

However if they had even opened to door of the cargo ship they may have discovered why Jack and Corrigan hadn't responded, the sheer volume of the voices emanating from the cabin had been enough to scare away all the fish in the . . . well if there were any fish in the lake to start with there definitely weren't now.

* * *

"That's it, we've been trying to get hold of them for five minutes and they haven't responded," Carter said, "Teal'c, Daniel you're with me, Dad stay here, we'll radio you when we find them." She said heading towards the exit.

"Sam I really don't think you-" Jacob began.

"We're going." She said. Leaving behind most of their weapons and only taking their berretta's they exited the cargo ship.

As they approached the cabin they heard voices, loud voices coming from within. Relaxing slightly as the risk of danger seemed less, Carter tried the door, and finding it open entered, Daniel followed her, but Teal'c remained by the door.

"There is no way in hell we are gonna call_ them_!" Jack yelled at Tal.

Carter and Daniel located Jack and Corrigan by there voices as being in one of the rooms on the left of the lounge, which they were now in.

"Why the hell not! We could do with some help!" Tal shouted back.

Daniel gave Carter a nervous look which she returned, they stayed rooted to the spot they were occupying in the lounge.

"It's just this kind of irresponsible crap that gets you in trouble all the time Tal!"

"ME! You hypocrite! This isn't irresponsible Jack, they're black op.'s trained professional hit men, it's not like they're gonna tell anyone!"

"NO!" he screamed. The silence that followed was almost deafening. After a few minutes they struggled to hear Jack say; "I'm not letting my team get mixed up in that crap, it's bad enough we are."

The door then opened and Jack stormed out. He stopped when he saw them looking slightly shocked, then ignoring them he walked past them into the kitchen and left the cabin slamming the back door behind him.

* * *

**Here's chapter 9, i hope you enjoy, thnaks for reviews again, please feel free to give me some more commenting on this chapter or anything about the story so far, ideas etc.**

**This'll be the last chapter for a week or two as i have my A level exams next week_ trembles with fear_ so i will be "revising", sorry, but as soon as they're done i'll be continuing so review anyways, and stay tuned . . **


	10. Chapter 10

Daniel looked sideways at Sam before taking a step towards the back door.

"Leave him." Daniel turned round to see Corrigan in the doorway of the bedroom. He opened his mouth to say something but she got there first. "He'll come back in when he's calmed down." Daniel looked at her dubiously. "Trust me." He shrugged and nodded.

"What the hell was that all about anyway?" Daniel asked following her back into the bedroom. He stopped dead in the doorway upon seeing the state of the room. Floorboards were pulled up wardrobes and dressers flung open, and on the bed was a very large collection of weapons, from guns (a wide variety of them of which Daniel didn't know the names) to some very sharp looking knives, what looked like tranquilliser darts, trip-wire, hand cuffs, and a collection of glass bottles which by the looks of the labels contained a variety of lethal looking liquids.

He looked at Corrigan mouth agape. She looked slightly uncomfortable and shifted on her feet.

"Supplies." She muttered.

"For what?!" Daniel asked shocked. Just then Sam entered the room, followed by Teal'c who she had presumably gone to get. Sam raised her eyebrows at the contents of the room, Teal'c raised an eyebrow.

"Are we preparing for battle?" he asked.

"No Teal'c." Corrigan said as she started putting stuff back under the floorboards and in the wardrobe and dresser. "We erm, well Jack, well we just kinda store this stuff here, you know?" At there blank faces she dropped the box of poisons on the bed and Daniel flinched. "Jack's just a little paranoid."

"A little?" Sam said sarcastically as she picked up one of the guns and inspected it curiously.

"Well you would be too if you'd-" She stopped talking when she heard a small 'ahem' from the doorway. Jack walked in the room past SG1 and began to help pack the stuff away.

"Sooooo Jack." Daniel said. "Professional killers?"

"Trust me Daniel you don't wanna know." Jack said tiredly as he replaced the floorboards.

"I asked didn't I?" Daniel responded. Jack glared at him.

"OK let me put it another way, you're _safer_ not knowing." He said as he moved back over to the bed and gathered up some of the remaining items and placed them in the bottom of the wardrobe, then covered it with a piece of wood that fitted snugly on top so you'd never know there was anything underneath.

Daniel made a non-committal noise in the back of his throat and walked further into the room.

"O'Neill?" Teal'c asked.

"Yeah?"

"Why are you putting away these weapons? Surely this is what we came here fore?" he asked.

"No Teal'c." Daniel said, he was standing by the night-stand with an open folder in his hand. "This is what we came for." He said pointing at the folder in his hand.

"What is it?" Sam asked walking over to him and peering over his shoulder.

"Looks like Captain Corrigan, but not." Daniel said. Jack and Corrigan rolled their eyes. "Lieutenant Louise Rogers, Major Rebecca Stone, Lieutenant Colonel Stacey Tucker, Dr. Gemma Graceman the list goes on." Sam and Daniel looked up at her expectantly. She shrugged.

"I get around."

"You can say that again." Jack muttered, she scowled at him.

"I was gonna use one of my alias to get us in to files, buildings, you know, but I need to hook them up to the system." Daniel frowned in confusion. "So that they exist, at the moment I'm Captain Corrigan, so I can't be the others can I?"

Silence

"Anyway, Jack won't let me ask an old friend to give us a hand by sorting it out." She said glancing at him, he ignored her.

"C'mon, Greg? How about Greg? He's not with the rest of the group, got his own little hackers hideaway nearby." She said hopefully. He rolled his eyes.

"Fine. At least I get to think up some nasty punishment for him if he talks to anyone."

"Vindictive jerk."

"Bitch."

"Arsehole."

"Slu-"

"OK!" Daniel said loudly. "So whose this Greg?" They looked at him incredulously. "Fine. Where would we find this Greg?"

"No idea." Jack replied. "He never stays in one place to long. Tal?"

"That's the best part." She smiled evilly. "He's right here in town."

"That's coincidental." Daniel said sarcastically.

"Very." Jack said glaring at her.

"As a matter of fact he's staying at the Star, which is only a few miles away." She said cheerfully.

"There is no way in hell-" Jack began.

"You don't have to come if you don't want, I'm sure Major Carter, Daniel, Teal'c or General Carter would be more than happy to accompany me." Jack paused for a second thinking.

"No I don't trust you, I'm coming." He said.

"It's Thursday, Stacey's working, and Charlene." She said eyebrows raised.

"I'll wear a hat."

* * *

They were walking down a road, Jack forgot the name, all he knew was that Tal had an annoying bounce in her step and no number of insults seemed to make her less springy.

"O'Neill?" Teal'c asked from his side. Daniel was walking up front with Tal, something he wasn't happy about, he'd managed to convince Carter and Jacob to stay with the ship, after all they'd probably feel duty bound to report anything untoward they saw going on.

"Yeah T?"

"Who are these women Captain Corrigan spoke of?" Jack noticed Daniel's pace slow slightly, Tal caught on quick matching his pace.

"Well, one of them's my sister,

"What!? I never knew you had a sister." Daniel said.

"Well he isn't the most talkative person." Corrigan commented.

"and the other is her best mate." Jack finished pretending he hadn't heard them. Corrigan snorted.

"Just _her_ best mate?"

"_Tal_." Jack warned.

"It's funny I was _sure_ you two-"

"I swear to God one more word and I'll kick you into next week." He growled. She rolled her eyes and picked up the pace a little. Daniel gave him a questioning look before falling into step next to her. He didn't even need to look at Teal'c to know his eyebrow was raised, he shook his head and kept walking.

* * *

**Sorry its been so long, i had exams! :( A levels suck! Anyway i made it longer than usual to make up for it, sooo review and they'll be more soon, please? thanks x x x**


	11. Chapter 11

They had discovered that walking down a road with no sidewalk was not the best way to get somewhere. But now they had reached The Star, Jack had the sudden urge to turn around and do it all again. The Star wasn't an extremely impressive looking building, but it wasn't a dingy motel either. It had three stories, a pool, dining room, recreation room, and a tennis court out the back if Jack remembered correctly. There was a car park to the left of the building, apart from that it was surrounded by greenery, and _trees_! Jack could see the town in the distance further down the road.

They reached the glass double doors and Jack stopped and leant against the wall next to them. Corrigan turned round when she realised he wasn't with them. She rolled her eyes walked towards him and grabbed him by the arm dragging him after her.

"You're not getting out of this that easily." She said. With his free hand he pulled his cap down as far as it would go to cover his face.

The reception area was bright and cheerful. Their boots made soft thudding noises as they walked across the stone floor to the mahogany desk. The blonde at the desk glanced at them briefly and then did a double take and her eyes flickered with recognition. She looked back down and continued writing. After a few seconds she spoke.

"Why are you guys wearing your fishing clothes?" she said without looking up. Jack looked down at what he was wearing, beige slacks and a khaki shirt. He glanced at Tal, she was wearing black combats and a black jumper. They had to look around the cabin a bit to find clothes but eventually they found some, he'd lent Daniel some jeans and a black shirt, but had unfortunately been unable to find anything to fit Teal'c who was still wearing his SG1 uniform, with the SGC and SG1 patches removed of course.

"Just for the fun of it Stace." Tal said walking forward and leaning on the counter. Stacey frowned.

"Right." She stared at Jack intensely for a minute. "You've got new scars." She said quietly and then continued writing. Jack heard Daniel shifting uncomfortably. Sighing Jack took his hat off and walked forward leaning against the counter next to Tal.

"How've you been Stace?" he asked her.

"So so." She looked up at him. "OK, so what do you want this time big brother?"

"I'm insulted, can't I just come and visit my little sister?" She raised her eyebrows and looked at him incredulously. "Okay fine, we need to find Greg is he staying here?" She smirked.

"Yep, third floor, room 13." Jack leant over and kissed her on the cheek.

"Thanks." He said and then headed towards the elevator on the left. Tal walked round the counter and gave Stacey a hug.

"You can't tell anyone you saw us Stace, we're kinda not s'posed to be here." She said quietly.

"No problem. Come visit me when you can yeah? Drag Jack along too if you can."

"Sure." Tal said smiling.

"So that's your sister?" Daniel asked as the elevator doors closed on them a few minutes later.

"Yeah. Why?"

"She's pretty." Daniel said innocently. Tal smirked as Jack scowled at Daniel.

* * *

**Hiya! Sorry its been a while since i updated, i'll try and get a few chapters in half term coming up so they'll be more regular updates.**

**Blackfire- hope this answers some of your questions, well one really, but there you go. Oh and i would like to oficially award you my 'favourite reviewer' trophy coz you review like every chapter, thanks!**

**Okay so read and review and i'll be updating again soon, hope you liked it.**


	12. Chapter 12

Tal banged on the door of room 13 loudly. They heard muffled curse from inside, seconds later the door opened to reveal a man, about the same age as Tal, he was of medium build, had short black hair and slate grey eyes. His face spilt into a grin when he saw Tal and he pulled her into a hug.

"Annie! What are you doing here?" he asked her smiling. She stepped back from him and his eyes found Jack and the smile slid off his face.

"Greg." Jack said and walked past him into the small hotel room. Greg glanced at Tal nervously she gave him an encouraging smile.

"Greg this is Daniel and this is-"

"Murray." Daniel cut in.

"Right, Murray."

"Welcome to my humble abode." Greg said ushering them inside.

The room was sparsely decorated, there was a bed on the left, and a couch on the back wall, on the left there was a wardrobe and a desk on which a lap-top sat, a door on the right led to what was presumably a bathroom. Jack was sitting on the desk next to the lap-top. Greg sat down on the chair at the desk - discreetly moving it a little further away from Jack in the process. Daniel and Teal'c sat down on the couch and Tal sat cross legged on the bed.

"We need some information." Jack said.

"I guessed. What kind?"

"You've erm, read up on the SGC right?" Tal asked.

"Hell yeah, and an interesting read it was too." He smirked.

"Well there's a leak, an inter-stella leak."

"An alien spy? Okay but how do you think we're going to find them on my computer?" he asked. No one answered him. Then Daniel spoke.

"I've been thinking about that. the only way that Goa'uld got here, is if it was in a canopic jar, there's no other way they could have got here, we've got ways to detect that sort of thing right?"

"Right." Jack said.

"And if anyone found a jar then we'd get it wouldn't we? Because we know what's inside?"

"Sooo . . ."

"So it was probably in a lockup somewhere, where we keep that kind of stuff."

"Area 51." Tal said. "Greg?"

"Right I'll do a search of their inventory on anything that's been recently moved." There was silence for a few minutes except for the sounds of his fingers on the keyboard. "You're right they had recently got a canopic jar transferred from Egypt, apparently they went through some extensive talks to get it. About six months ago." He scanned the rest of the page. "Hang on, they found the jar broken three months ago."

"No mention of anything that was inside?" Daniel asked.

"Nope."

"Way to go Daniel." Tal said. "Okay now do a search of all personnel who've left or transferred to other facilities in that time." He nodded.

"Why transferred to other places?" Daniel said.

"Area 51 deal with the stuff you guys find right? But they wouldn't have advanced info. on missions would they?"

"Good point."

"Okay, three personnel have left. Captain Natalie Lane; on maternity leave, one was transferred to the SGC, an archaeologist."

"Alan Murphy?" Daniel asked.

"Yeah."

"The last one?" Jack asked.

"The last one, Lieutenant Jessica Palmer, she was transferred to the Pentagon."

"The Pentagon?" Jack said disbelievingly, Daniel raised his eyebrows.

"As assistant to a Major Paul Davis."

* * *

**REVIEW! Just thought I'd get that in first because most people don't read past the first word. Please REVIEW I really appreciate them, and thanks for those I've got! Hope you liked the chapter, if so please REVIEW! I'll update soon, even quicker if you REVIEW! Have I said REVIEW enough? Yeah I think so, thanks, i'll update soon x x x**

P.S **REVIEW PLEASE !**


	13. Chapter 13

They had walked in record time, mainly due to Jack's quick pace back to his cabin. The other three hot on his heels followed him inside and to the bedroom, he flung open a wardrobe and began searching through it.

"Er, Jack? What the hell are you doing?" Daniel asked.

"I'm sorting out my closet Daniel." Jack said sarcastically. He stopped and looking triumphant pulled out what looked like his dress uniform, but with a lot less medals on it, he then pulled out another which must have been Corrigan's as it had a skirt instead of trousers. He put them over his shoulder and closed the wardrobe and turned to face them.

"What are you waiting around for? Lets get back to the ship we need to fill Carter and Jacob in."

* * *

"Major Davis' assistant!" Carter said in shock once they'd filled her and Jacob in.

"It would appear so." Teal'c said solemnly.

"What are we going to do now?" she asked.

"Buy suits." Jack said. They all looked at him strangely.

"Did Jack hit his head while you were out?" Jacob asked.

"No I didn't, thanks for the concern though."

"He's right though." Corrigan said. "You'll be needing suits if you want to fit in when we get there."

"Where? The Pentagon? We can't, we have clearance but they won't be expecting us, no one knows we're even on the planet let alone the Pentagon!" Carter said.

"We have clearance, you guys can be our special guests." Corrigan said.

"What do you mean you have clearance?" Jacob asked. She walked over to where Jack had put their uniforms on one of the storage containers and went into the pockets and pulled out four name tags. She went back and held them out in her hand for them all to see.

"Take your pick. Jack only has one so he's a little more limited." She smiled. They looked at incredulously.

"Lieutenant Colonel Jason Maguire at your service." He said with a wry smile. "There's a place in town we can get you some suits, or something formal."

"O'Neill, would I not be most conspicuous if I accompanied you?" Teal'c asked.

"We'll get a you a decent hat, you can't wear the baseball cap obviously." Corrigan said.

"So we are just gonna walk into the Pentagon?" Daniel asked.

"You betcha'." Jack said. "C'mon, its time to shop."

* * *

"I hate this thing." Corrigan grumbled, tugging at her skirt as they walked up the steps outside the Pentagon.

"You're telling me." Jack said fiddling with his collar. He stopped at the top of the stairs and stood leaning against the wall. The other five stopped as well. "Okay kids here's the plan, once we're inside we split up into two's. Teal'c you're with Jacob, Daniel with Carter, Tal with me."

"Paul's office takes about five minutes to get to from the entrance."

"Me and Tal will go straight there, you guys come from either side, understood?" They all nodded and 'yessired' in agreement. "Good, lets get going then."

They got through security with no trouble at all, Carter, Daniel, Teal'c and Jacob had been given visitors passes when told they were with Jack and Tal, without even being asked for ID. Jack made a mental note to complain about that later.

Once they were in they split up as planned. Jack and Tal walked quickly down the corridors. They didn't come across anyone until they were almost there. Jack panicked for a moment as he saw Major Davis heading towards them, luckily not having seen them yet. Looking desperately around Jack noticed a door on the left marked storage. He dragged Tal by the arm inside and closed the door swiftly. He heard footsteps grow louder as Davis got nearer, and then they grew quieter again as he passed.

Letting out a breath in relief he glanced at Tal with a relieved smile which she returned. Suddenly noticing how close they were standing in a dark storage closet he went to take a step back but was stopped when she grabbed his wrist. _The hell with it_. He brought his free right hand up to her face and held it gently, he stroked her cheek softly with his thumb and pulled her closer to him.

Smiling she leaned up, closing the gap between them, her lips gently meeting his. The kiss grew more passionate as he placed his arm round her waist pulling her closer to him and she slid her arm round his neck. Finally they separated. Jack took a deep breath and rested his forehead on hers looking into her eyes. She smiled at him.

"We should-" he said half-heartedly.

"Right." She said in a similar tone, but then seemingly pulling herself back to reality she repeated herself. "Right." She said pulling back. "C'mon what are you waiting for." She smiled. He rolled his eyes but smiled too, and carefully opening the door, making sure the coast was clear exited the storage cupboard and continued down the corridor, closely followed by Tal.

* * *

**Okay here's chapter 13, hope you all like it! please review and let me know what you think, pretty please? with cherries and sugaron top!**

**YEY! Thanks for the reviews people!**

jnp - thanks for the review! thanks for mentioning my little mistake, i actually noticed a few others while i was checking thorugh and have corrected them now so thanks!

zeilfanaat - thanks for reviewing, hope this is soon enough!

Blackfire - again thanks for review! and i do hope this is soon enough

**thanks again, we're nearing the conclusion of the story now, so keep up the reviews please! and i'll be updating as soon as i can x x x**


	14. Chapter 14

They reached the corridor which housed Davis' office. They walked in the door and found the room empty, no-one at the desk. Looking closer Jack saw the name plate on the desk said Lieutenant Jessica Palmer. He walked round the desk.

"Jack." Tal whispered. He looked up and she nodded in the direction of a door that presumably led to Davis' office. He nodded at her and she carefully opened the door and went in. Jack turned back to the desk, looking through the papers on the desk there was nothing that looked particularly incriminating. He glanced up to the computer screen and saw there was something open on the screen, it was an e-mail. He read through it quickly and his eyes widened. _Someone's hacked into top secret files, inventory at Area 51, personnel at both Area 51 and the Pentagon._

He pulled out the zat he'd had hidden in his jacket and quietly walked towards the door Tal had gone through. He was just about the pull out his radio and tell the others what he'd found when he heard a cry of shock from inside the room. Without another seconds thought he charged into the room, zat at the ready.

Tal was on her knees on the floor, standing above her with a twisted smirk on her face holding a Goa'uld hand device over her was Jessica Palmer. She turned as she heard him come in. Eye's glowing as she flashed him an evil smirk she turned back on Tal and sent her flying across the room, she slammed into the wall opposite and hit the floor with a sickening thud.

Jack fired his zat at Palmer but it was useless, the energy was absorbed by her personal shielding device. Again she smiled at him as she focused the hand device on him. On instinct, he grabbed her wrist and pulled it aside, he pulled her towards him at an odd angle. There was a sickening snap and her body went limp. Jack dropped her and she fell to the ground with a soft thud. He looked at her, briefly shocked.

Recovering himself quickly he crossed the room to wear Tal lay. He dropped down onto his knees and held her head in his hands.

"C'mon Tal, wake up." He muttered somewhat desperately. He stroked her cheek softly, like he'd done not fifteen minutes ago.

Her eyelids flickered gently and slowly opened. She gazed weakly at him and smiled. He continued to stroke her cheek absently, her eyes closed and her bodied stilled as her last breath left her body.

He gently let go of her and let her head rest on the floor.

Dully he recognised footsteps coming in their direction. When they stopped he heard Daniel's confused exclamation of "Jack, what the?" and Carter's soft utterance of "Ohmygod."

Slowly he got up and sending Palmer's dead body one last glare he pushed past them and left the room.

* * *

**Thanks again for reviews.**

**Please review telling me what you thought of this chapter, and if you think i should write some more or end it here, your opinions are much appreciated, thanks x**


	15. Epilogue

**Like i was going to end it there! Come on what do you take me for? Here's the epilogue, hope you enjoy.**

* * *

SG1 were sitting round the table in the briefing room back at the SGC with General Hammond and Jacob Carter. Having explained the circumstances in which they returned covertly and given the fact that they successfully found the Goa'uld spy, General Hammond had been able to forgo any disciplinary charges.

"Dad attempted to heal Captain Corrigan with the Goa'uld healing hand device." Carter told General Hammond.

"I still don't know why it didn't work." Jacob said. "All the damage was repaired, and the injured tissue was healed, it should have worked." He said shaking his head.

"Sir." An airman said who had just entered the room. "There's a phone call for you."

"Thank you airman." He got up and turned to the others. "Dismissed." He said and headed towards his office.

They began to get up. Daniel looked hesitantly at Jack.

"So is there going to be a funeral or . . .?" he asked.

"Dunno. They wanna' keep her for 'study' don't they?" He said angrily.

"Why?"

"We've never been able to study the effects of the hand device in detail before." Carter said.

"Oh."

They were just about to leave when the General came back into the room.

"They can't find her." Jack stopped and turned round.

"Sir?"

"They've lost Captain Corrigan's body." Hammond said.

"What!" Daniel said shocked. Jack frowned slightly, and continued walking.

Jack walked leisurely along the gravel path in the cemetery. He sat down on the bench he was heading for and looked at the two plaques in front of him. The first on the left said:

_In loving memory of:_

_Graham Corrigan_

_July5th 1958 - June 7th 1981_

_Beloved son, brother, and friend,_

_may he rest in peace_

To the right of it was a newly placed shiny brass plaque. Engraved upon it were the words:

_Anne Talcott Corrigan_

_July 17th 1967 - February 18th 2004_

_In death may she find peace._

Jack continued to stare blankly in front of him, even when he heard her sit down next to him. Eventually he turned to look at her. Her hair was different, now shoulder length and blonde, blowing slightly in the breeze, but her eyes were the same deep green.

"Do you think anyone will miss her?" she asked him.

"Maybe."

"Will you?" She said looking him straight in the eyes. He leant forward and kissed her softly on the lips.

"Yeah, I will." She smiled sweetly at him.

"Good." She sighed and looked away. "I've got to go."

"Me too, I've got to be back at the base in an hour." They both stood up. Smiling she pulled him into a hug.

"Go protect us from the bad guys Jack." She said smiling as she pulled back. He stood and watched her as she walked away.

"Bye Tal." He whispered when she was out of sight, and then walked back down the gravel path, the pebbles crunching softly under his feet.

THE END

* * *

**So that's the end of the story. Or is it? You never know where Tal could turn up next . . .**

**Anyway, thanks for the reviews; **dottid,Kiilee, zeilfanaat,Blackfire, Malaskor, and those who reviewed the rest too, t**hey were much appreciated! Review again if you enjoyed the story!**

**You guys actually thought I'd killed her off! Ha! Just incase you wondering how she's alive, as Jacob said he healed all the damage, it just took her a while to wake up that's all, when she did she went walkabout basically, that's my story anyway and I'm sticking with it.**

**So review this one last time, and make me happy, please! thanks x x x**


End file.
